


Lucky Meeting

by guineamania



Series: 1MW Bingo June 2016 [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: College, Gen, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck gets locked out of his college dorm room but luckily Bryce Larkin was there to help him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: "Here's Looking at you Kid" and locked out of your dorm room au

Chuck groaned and slid down his dorm room door with a thump. He had only been at Stamford for a month and had already managed to lock himself out of his room. Chuck was clumsy and often forgetful and so it was a common occurrence for him to leave his keys in the room; however most of the time his roommate was in and so would open the door. Now he just had to wait for his roommate to get back home. It wasn’t that they didn’t get along they just had absolutely nothing in common with Chuck’s half of the room filled with Star Wars memorabilia and Duncan’s side almost bare apart from a map of the world and a poster of a tiger, everyone knows the type. Stanford was great though, Chuck was doing well in his classes, had found a girl that didn’t automatically shun him and had a sort of friend that he had met sat on the quad. “Hey, Chuck right,” the man in question smiled, looking down on Chuck’s hunched lanky frame.

“Bryce, hey. What are doing here?” Chuck asked, the appearance of his new friend bringing a smile to his face.

“I live down the hall, what are you doing here?” Bryce questioned. He slid down the wall next to Chuck to talk at the same level.

“I’ve got locked out of my room and so have to wait until the roommate gets back,” Chuck sighed with a shrug. He wasn’t to fussed about waiting it was just an irritant.

“You can come chill in my room if you want. I’ve got Zork and it would be great to see how yours is going,” Bryce offered with one of his signature charming smiles.

“Really?” Chuck asked, only realising afterwards how desperate his voice sounded.

“Yeah, I can’t believe you’re writing your own,” Bryce nodded, jumping to his feet and offering his hand to Chuck.

“I’m having some issues, maybe you’ll be able to help,” Chuck smiled, taking Bryce’s hand.

“Oh I wouldn’t count on it computer whizz,” Bryce teased. A wonderful friendship began over this game and although it would hit bumps in the road, they would always be friends.

“Let’s see Cassanova,” Chuck retorted back, earning a scoffed laugh from Bryce.

“Yeah well here’s looking at you kid.”


End file.
